Please Don't Take Her
by calitabbyangel
Summary: You're Going to Need A Tissue. The song is Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw. Read and Review please


Title: Please Don't Take Her

Rating: PG

A/N: You may need tissues (my friend read it and she was in tears…) By the way: the Johnny the song is talking about is Jason and obviously, the girl is Sam.

It's A One Shot

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole_

"Hi Mister Morgan," The little girl said, smiling.

Jason groaned as his dad replied, "Hi there."

"My name's Sam, what's yours?" she said pointing to Jason.

He rolled his eyes as he replied, "Jason."

Sam smiled, "Can I go fishin' with you guys?"

"Of course Sam," Jason's dad smiled back, "Just go and tell your Dad I said it was okay and we'll get going."

"Thank you Mister Morgan," the little girl turned around and skipped off back across the street.

_  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind_

"Dad!" Jason whined, "Take Lucky Spencer. Take Sonny. Please dad, don't take the girl."

_  
And johnny said take jimmy johnson, take tommy thompson, take my best friend bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl_

When Sam came back across the street, the three went fishing. Jason rolling his eyes every time she tried to make conversation with him. He didn't understand why his dad let her come. He didn't want her there.

__

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road

"That was a really good movie Jason. I was really surprised that you actually wanted to see a chick flick like 'Must Love Dogs'," Sam laughed as she saw Jason's cheek redden.

"Well, you said you wanted to see it. So, I said, why the hell not," Jason laughed as he pulled her closer to him and kissing her softly on the lips.

_  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show_

Before, they knew what happened, Sam felt a hand wrap around her arm and pulling her away from Jason. The man pulled a gun out and pointed it in the right side of her stomach.

"If you do what I tell you kid, I won't hurt her," the man said.

_  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm_

Jason's eyes filled with tears as he saw the frightened look in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Please sir, take my money. Here's my wallet. It's got my credit cards in it. Here's the watch that my Grandpa gave me when I was little. Here. Take my car key. It's a really fast car. Please, don't take the girl," Jason pleaded.

_  
And johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl_

The man took the car key and wallet and tossed Sam aside as he made his escape. Jason immediately held Sam close to him as she cried, "Oh my gosh Jason. That was so scary."

"I know hun. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, ever," Jason promised.__

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road

"Jason, it's time," a very pregnant Sam said, laughing.

"Oh my gosh, is your bag packed? Do you need to sit down?" Jason panicked.

Sam laughed just before another contraction hit her, "Yes my bag is packed. No I don't need to sit down! I need to get to the hospital!"

"Oh yeah, right," Jason said as he ran up the stairs quickly, grabbed Sam's bag, ran back down and helped her to the car.

_  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go_

A few hours later, Jason sat outside in the waiting room. The doctor's wouldn't allow him into the delivery room and he still didn't know why. A little while later, he saw the older man walk out of the delivery room. Jason jumped up, "How's my wife? And the baby?"

The doctor looked at him with sorrow reflecting in his eyes, "Mister Morgan, the baby is fine."

"And Sam?" Jason replied.

"She's fading fast, Mister Morgan. Something went wrong during her delivery. If you want, you can see her. But you will have to make it quick. We're not sure how much longer Misses Morgan will be here with us."

Jason didn't say anything as he fell to the ground as tears began to fall down his cheeks and he began to pray.

_  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'cause his momma's fading fast and johnny hit his knees and there he prayed_

"Please. Take the breath you give me. Or take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if I can. Please, make this my one last request. Please God, don't take the girl!" Jason cried.

_  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl  
_

The doctor led a shaky Jason into the delivery room, where his dying wife lay. Jason sat down and began to cry as he saw her, so pale, "Sam please. Don't leave me and our son. Please Sam. Stay with me. I can't lose you now. You're my world. Please fight. For me. For our son."

Sam opened her eyes, as tears fell down, "I can't Jason. I can't fight this."

"Don't say that Sam! You can! You're a strong woman!" Jason shouted as his wife closed her eyes.

"Tell our son how much his momma loved him," Sam said softly, "I love you Jason. I always will."

Before Jason could reply, the monitors went off, signaling the young woman's passing.

_  
Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old_


End file.
